pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Hearts
Pandora Hearts (パンドラハーツ Pandora Hātsu) is a Japanese manga series by Jun Mochizuki. Originally starting serialization in the shōnen manga magazine GFantasy published by Square Enix in June 2006. There are nine volumes currently released in Japan. The manga series was licensed for an English language release by Broccoli Books but has been dropped; it has been licensed by Yen Press since then. It has also been made into an anime version, produced by XEBEC. Plot Oz Vessalius, heir to one of the duke houses, has just turned fifteen. His life is rich and carefree, darkened only by the constant absence of his father. At his coming-of-age ceremony, however, everything changes. For no reason that he can discern, he is cast into the prison known as the "Abyss", only to be saved by a "chain" known as Alice, the bloodstained black rabbit or B-rabbit for short. The mystery there begins as Oz unravels the mystery behind Alice, the Abyss and the strange organization known as Pandora. The series features heavy references to Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass and can be considered both fantasy and mystery. Terminology Chain(チェイン Chein) Beings from the Abyss that were at one point, human, transformed by the Intention of the Abyss. They must sign a contract with a human contractor in order to leave the Abyss. Chains involved in illegal contracts must repeatedly consume humans in order to gain power.... An agreement between a chain and a contractor. The chain is bound within the contractor and can be called out at will. In return, the contractor provides passage for the chain out of the Abyss. Legal contracts that were made possible by Pandora have been granted the ability to never age to the Contractor. In illegal contracts, a clock-like seal appears somewhere on the Contractor's body, over their heart. Each time the chain's powers are drawn, the hand in the seal moves like on a clock. Once the hand makes one full rotation, both the contractor and the chain are dragged into the deepest level of the Abyss. Contractors(契約者 Keiyakusha) A human who makes a contract with a chain. There are certain procedures to making a contract, but impromptu contracts can also be made, although they are illegal. Abyss(アヴィス Avisu) The world that chains come from. It exists in a different dimension as the world, and as thus, time doesn't truly exist in the Abyss. A person can find themselves in any random time period upon exiting the Abyss. According to Break, the Abyss can appear as a prison or a broken toy box, depending on the person. Will of the Abyss(アヴィスの意志 Avisu no Ishi) The existence that governs the Abyss. Usually appears in the form of a bloodied rabbit doll with big round eyes. The real form of the Will of the Abyss is Alice with white hair. Apparently the Will of the Abyss wants Oz and Alice to go back in the Abyss. The Will of the Abyss and Alice are somehow connected. At the same time, the Will of Abyss is born in the Abyss, while Alice was born in the human world. The Will of Abyss hates Alice and want to destroy her. It is revealed her real name is also Alice. Four Great Duke Houses(四大公爵家 Yondai Koushaku Ke) It currently consists of the Vessalius, Rainsworth, Nightray and Barma family. These four houses have been in existence before the Tragedy of Sablier. They founded the Pandora and each hold chains and a door to the Abyss. Of these four houses, the Vessalius and Nightray houses are thought of as exact opposites, like light and dark: the Vessalius house works publicly, while the Nightray house is responsible for doing the backstage work. Before the Tragedy of Sablier occurred, the Vessalius family was only a third class noble family, and thus, not part of the four duke houses. Instead, the fourth house was the Baskerville house - with Glen as the head. When Jack killed Glen for starting the Tragedy of Sablier, the Vessalius family were seen as heroes. And thus, the Vessalius substitute the Baskervilles, as the fourth duke house. Therefore, the Baskervilles holds the fifth door to the abyss. Pandora(パンドラ Pandora) An organization founded by the four duke houses. It specializes in research regarding the Abyss. The Tragedy of Sablier(サブリエの悲劇 Saburie no Higeki) The city of Sablier was once the capital city of the world. However, 100 years ago, for unknown reasons, Glen Baskerville used a ritual to send the entire city, with its citizens, into the Abyss. Glen was then supposedly killed by the four duke houses Doors Doors are gates to the Abyss that the four duke houses control. Each house has control over one, with Baskerville holding the last, fifth Door. It is revealed in Chapter 41 that all along, the door of the Baskerville's was hidden in Sablier, which is under Pandora's control. Yet, Pandora has never thought to look within to find it. Media Manga Pandora Hearts began as a manga series which started serialization in the shōnen manga magazine GFantasy in June 2006, published by Square Enix. There are currently nine bound volumes released. It has recently been picked up by Yen Press and has been serialized in Yen Plus' June issue. Anime With director Takao Kato, studio XEBEC produced the animation with music featured by Yuki Kajiura and themes by Savage Genius and FictionJunction. The series premiered on April 3, 2009 and ran until September 25, 2009. Other Books Guide Book A guide book Pandora Hearts Official Guide was released on March 27, 2009, and is numbered 8.5 . Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray are on the guide cover, along with a plush of B-Rabbit. Audio Soundtracks The anime first opening theme was released as a maxi-single, "Parallel Hearts", on April 29, 2009 under Victor Entertainment label. The opening theme single performed by FictionJunction included "Parallel Hearts" and "Hitomi No Chikara" in both vocal and instrumental versions, with lyrics, compositions and arrangements made by Yuki Kajiura, and peak ranked 20th on Oricon singles charts. The first ending theme "Maze" was released on June 3, 2009 under Victor Entertainment label, and peak ranked 35th in Oricon singles chart.11 The Second Ending theme is Watashi wo Mitsukete by Savage Genius The anime first album Pandora hearts Original Soundtracks 1 was released July 8, 2009 under Victor Entertainment label and peak ranked 104th on Oricon albums chart. Drama CD A drama CD entitled Pandora Hearts Drama CD was released on December 21, 2007 under Frontier works label. Reception The eighth volume of Pandora Hearts was ranked 21st on the Tohan charts between March 24 and 30, 2009, 19th between March 31 and April 6, 2009, and number one between July 27 and August 2.